1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to utility trailers, specifically to a collapsible integrant to provide better amenity when stored.
2. Background of the Invention
The American public as a whole has become an increasingly mobile society and given their affinity for personalized vehicular modes of travel via automobiles, trucks, and SUVs', the sight of additional cargo in tow by trailer is a common one. Many of these commercial utility trailer products assume a variety of dimensions, shapes, and carrying capacities as set by their manufacturers. These conventional utility trailers are durable but burdensome due to their overall general preponderance. Because of the conforming manner of their construction, the typical utility trailer is unable to break down easily for suitable storage; thus often necessitating considerable space when not in use. Alternatively, if the utility trailer is cached outdoors, prolonged exposure to the elements may subject the unit to consequential wear and tear in excess of manufacturer recommendations. Thus, there is a need for a collapsible integrant to be particularly applicable within the utility trailer to provide ease of convenience when preparing for storage; yet able to retain the qualities of durability and weight carrying capacity as the conventional utility trailer.
Collapsible trailers are known in the art and are typically formed with a bed comprised of one rear portion and one front portion. The collapsible integrant of U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,176 to Leib and Thurm (1994) is capable of supporting great weights but is of limited portability when placed in its vertical, storing position. Secondly, this trailer although containing a support assembly to retain the unit in an upright position is somewhat burdensome when being placed in its storage position due to its high center of gravity. Consequently, the unit requires great care to disassemble for storage when not in use by the operator. Third, the trailer frame constructed, primarily for the transport of motorcycles, jet skis, and the like disassembles to the stowed size of approximately twenty-two inches deep and eighty inches high. These dimensions render the folded, stowed configuration a size undesirable to the typical consumer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,806 issued to Tetreault (1988) discloses a collapsible trailer having a platform comprised of two longitudinal sections, which fold against one another along a central axis. The procedure for folding and thus, storing the invention is initiated by the removal of a pin to fold the towing bar against its front flange. In addition, a complete removal of the front and rear panels, by the operator is essential in order that the trailer may be completely collapsed; then maneuvered back to a horizontal position on its wheels for storage.
Canadian patent 252,506 to Gleissner (1925) featured a collapsible trailer having a complex arrangement of multiple parts, thus substantially increasing the number of steps necessary to disassemble when not in use. Both wheel and axle are joined to the body of the trailer by a series of leaf springs and spring brackets, affixed by nuts and bolts. Thereafter, the removal of these nuts frees the springs from the axle to permit the folding of the trailer body. Subsequently, an operator must detach the axle from the trailer body, in order that the wheels may be folded flat to rest against the axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,316 issued to Wright features a folding trailer consisting of a load-bearing platform supported by a chassis. This platform again contains two sections; however, these sections cannot form the load bearing platform until the operator has folded the side boards inwardly by means of hinges. Conversely, additional effort on the part of the operator must be expended in order to attain the stowing position as well. The individual or individuals must apply additional weight, by standing on the trailer's draw bar as the folding operation takes place in order to create the required anticlockwise motion about the wheel axis in order that the trailer may be placed in the storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,258 issued to Burris (1978) features an improved retractable fold-up trailer bed constructed in three sections extending transversely across the trailer. This unit provides a fairly large and weight capable trailer able to be folded for storage. However, the operator of the trailer is required to release a plurality of latches to retain the sections of the trailer bed in either folded or unfolded positions. In addition, since it is preferable that the center of gravity of the folded trailer be slightly forward the axis of the wheels; the tongue must be maneuvered and pinned by the operator so that the handle may be utilized to stabilize the stored trailer against a stationary wall, heavy object, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,134 issued to Dodson (1993) discloses a light duty trailer preferably utilized for all-terrain vehicles, which may be folded into a hand-carry able case when not in use. This applicant cites that this less relative prior art was fabricated by Dodson to address the above-noted deficiencies of the previous prior art by providing a relatively lightweight alternative to the somewhat unwieldy and bulky conventional utility trailer. Ideally the preferred towing vehicle is an all-terrain vehicle. It suffers from numerous disadvantages concerning weight carrying capacities and amenity for storage. This embodiment is comprised of a pair of pivoting bed members, pins, wheel assemblies, and their respective axles, all requiring considerable durational effort by the operator in order to assemble and thus, utilize the trailer. Conversely, the trailer may be disassembled to a closed, fully stowed position; yet requires a detachment of the first and second wheel assemblies, including their wheels and axles. Secondly, the bed of the trailer also serves as its stowed case, thereby requiring undue effort by the operator to detach the wheel assemblies, then, arrange their respective wheel assembly supports in an cooperative fashion in order create the carryall “handle” for manual carrying of the trailer. Thirdly, the classification of this unit as a light-duty trailer for ATVs and specifically its use of a mesh screen instead of a solid planar sheet of material for its first and second upper surfaces; accordingly render this embodiment inappropriate for the weight and cargo limits needed in an conventional utility trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,142 issued to Davis (1988) features a trailer, which may also be disassembled to a closed “suitcase” position. However, both its weight carrying capacities and ease of assembly to disassembly are finitely limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,030 granted to Ekedal (1972) devises a lightweight trailer that may be collapsed to occupy a minimum of space. However, the upturned channel members comprising the bed of this unit are designed with motorcycles being the featured cargo, severely limiting its usefulness as an all-purpose utility trailer. In addition, Ekedal's trailer, prior to collapsing the frame, requires that a plurality of bolts be removed in order that the end and side pieces may be pivoted to a collapsed position.